I Kiss A Girl And I Liked It!
by empatheticsympatheticpathetic
Summary: He fluttered his eyes open only to let his mind to be crowded with glossy cherry lips. Dazed with a fever with all the temperature and listlessness that prevented him to think clearly he grabbed her nape and smudged the gloss against his lips and all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I will not repeat this again, I do not own La Corda D oro. Another story just sparked inside my mind and decided to write about it. Hehe. Oh what was that song again...

I Kissed A Girl And I Liked It!

_... the taste of her cherry chapstick. It felt so wrong... It felt so right... don_'_t mean i_'_m in love tonight!_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Lips of an Angel

_Young Len always wondered why his mother bothers to put color on her lips and top it with gloss while they are perfect on their own, a pair of little plumps, half pinkish half pale, always near to that kind and gentle smile. As young Len studied his mother with his huge almond eyes he suddenly got the urge to ask his mother why she spends so much time decorating or -whatever they want to call it- such a small part of the face? So Len grab a piece of the dress his mother was wearing and tugged it to call her attention. His mother turned around and kneeled to reach his level._

_Hamai Misa looked into her son's eyes and mistook it as a hint of being tensed. "Nervous at your first solo? Don't worry mom's going to be here"_

_All at the same time young Len fought the urge not to bring about an unlikely topic with his mother. Instead like the good boy everyone knows he is, broke into a timid smile._

_Misa in turn with her motherly instinct patted and stroke her son's hair in her effort to relieve him and kissed him leaving a red sticky paint on his cheek and once again patting his son's head before motioning to stand up._

_Young Len touched the residue that's left on his face and from that time his curiosity sparked about those red colors and sticky liquid inside those tubes._

x

Up to this very day as Len was in the tender age of sixteen he still wonders what are the purposes of lipsticks and lipglosses to the opposite sex as he stared at the girls dabbing the material on their lips while pretending to mind his own business. He tried to sit still on the school bench making it look that he's studying his next piece.

His curiosity wanders on and on as he tried to come up with a plausible reason and finally asking himself on his mind why was he curious on the first place. The thought frustrated him, he was all too familiar with sticking in his own business but this one's just too hard to resist. He bit his lips unconsciously as a bit of a habit having to remember something embarrassing. He was too curious, that he wanted to know it first hand.

_Young Len kept tossing on his bed that night_. _Too preoccupied with lipsticks and lipglosses as he remembered what the woman dabbing colors in his mom's eyes and cheeks called it. But as a child with the eagerness to explore and discover the things that puzzles them, always finds a way to get their answers._

_Unknown to his mom, young Len of all the things he can be constantly paying attention have known where she kept her make-ups. Walking in the hallway with his pj's and bunny slippers he rubbed his eyes trying to focus on the darkness. Thank goodness that his mom's closet was separate from his parent's room._

_With a click of the door, he tiptoed inside the spacious room. If he remembered it correctly it's on the third drawer on her mom's dresser. He pulled the first drawer and the second drawer making a stairs out of it. He climbed to reach and pull the third drawer fumbling blindly on the contents as he was too small to have a good view of it. Finally, he grasped something familiar in shape, he brought out the tube, twist it on the end and a glossy red tint emerged. Slowly, steadily, he dabbed the color where there supposed to be placed but missed halfway and skidded all the way on his cheek when he heard footsteps approaching._

_Hamai Misa was holding a shoe box when she opened the door. She lit up her closet and scanned the room and found that everything was in place._

_Len successfully pushed the drawers in the nick of time and hurried on the curtains of dresses to hide. Clutching the lipstick on his hand, his face still tainted with red glossy ink. He was suddenly aware of his heart jumping rhythmically in his chest as he watched his mother pacing inside the room. Suddenly noticing what she has in hand he looked down on his feet and stifled a gasp._

_A few shoes lined the bottom of the dresser. He returned his gaze on his mother sauntering her way to his hideout, he's going to be caught red handed in a matter of seconds now 'literary'. He forgot to untwist the lipstick and the increasing clutched on the material with his sweaty palms made a mess and had his hands smudged with the color._

_Luckily, his mother was distracted with something she stepped on the floor. She picked what she seemed to recognize as the cap of one of her lipstick. "What's this doing in here", she muttered. She then heard her husband calling for her outside the room. She placed the shoe box with the cap on the table top and made his way out to the room._

_Len quickly dashed to another door intertwining this room to another. He let a few seconds passed and he heard the door clicked again. He pressed his ear against the door and assumed that his mother had resumed putting her shoes at place. He unconsciously covered his hand on his face and sighed in relief which he realized was a bad move. He felt his hands sticky with the ink of the lipstick smudged on his palms and subsequently his face where he just laid his hand on._

_When he heard his mom was done on the other room. He dashed again back to his room and then to his bathroom. He washed his hands and his face and rubbed it hard on the towel, much to his shock the ink was tough to get rid of._

A wave of heat flooded his cheeks. He hated having this nostalgic moments but it cannot be help, up until he gets rid of that itching curiosity.

x

Kahoko was done for the day. After she put her violin inside its case, she fumbled inside her bag to grab a small box that fits exactly like the palm of her hand. She flipped it open and dabbed, brushed and laid a light make up on her face. When she was satisfied she clamped the lid and stuffed the box back to her bag, then took off.

Little did she notice that the door was slightly ajar, that someone was peeking at the expense of their curiosity.

Len dashed towards the beginning of the hallway and pretended to walk casually as Kahoko heads her way out of the practicing rooms. They exchanged short greetings and eventually mumbling 'see you around' when they passed each other side by side.

Kahoko forced a smile while Len kept his nonchalant expression.

After his little charade, when he was already at the private confines of his practicing room, he let out a huge sigh and let all his blood flood his cheeks.

He let himself sank in the chair while remembering the little scene he witnessed. He started breathing shallowly, the rise and fall in his chest was apparent, his eyes like molten amber smoldering deep in trance, his cheeks now flaring madly when he clutched the middle of his chest and found that his heart was beating irregularly. He wondered for once if dysrhythmia is a normal reaction on self-indulging a girl's way to put make-up.

He remembered hazily on when she put blush on her cheeks and how she curled her lashes and batted her eyes. He couldn't help but to play that short memory over and over in his mind, some in slow motion with every movement lingering softly in his mind and some concentrating in depth in the features of her face.

"Damn it", he dropped his violin on the floor, not checking for once, and let his hands cover his face as if afraid that someone will caught him. He massages his temples, a bit upset from enjoying something on the privates of his mind. He then reasoned with himself, when temptation calls one should answer back.

He picked up on where he left, remembering shortly on how Kahoko's cheeks look like two luscious red apples, worthy for someone to lay their lips on. He trailed off to her lips with the slopes of her jawline stamped clearly in his mind. Then it hit him, did he applied something on her lips? He tried to think it through, but all he remembered was a pair of plumped lips on their natural color, naked.

He grunted, the thought of naked lips suddenly seemed too vulgar for him and he quickly related it synonymously on reading a porn magazine.

He pressed his lips tightly. For the first time he left the music room early and skipped practice.

* * *

Gyah! So I like Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl! haha! Short chapter. Hope you liked it though.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n**: Yes I know Len is kinda OOC on this but I have an explanation and I hope it will suffice. You see in here Len is slightly gay (sorry Len, but wait-), but not actually because he admires Kahoko and likes her a lot, but he doesn't know that yet. And now he is seeing Kahoko as the answer on that mind bugging curiosity he failed to discover when he was a child. So right now he kinda has some fixation to it. Hehe. But soon other things will arise when he see's Kahoko more than that, when one thing led to another, when it wasn't just lipstick and lipglosses anymore.

BTW besides LenxKaho I also like AzumaxKaho, I hope you like them too, but if you don't you can look for that lone x at the end of the first scene, after that that's where the non-AzumaxKaho scene starts. Hehe

So that's that. I won't delay you further. Here's chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Like to Keep it Simple**

Kahoko clicked the door to the practicing halls turning on the usual hallway back to the General Education Building. Her eyes were downcasted on the floor, though there's sufficient make-up on her face, the stress is still eminent for the by passers.

"Kahoko, are you alright?"

A soft voice called for her.

Azuma Yunoki, in his nicely pressed uniform with his hair cascading on the side of his face, always alarmingly perfect.

Kahoko didn't had a chance to reply for Azuma had put one hand forward landing flat on her forehead.

"We need to get you to the clinic", he grabbed Kahoko's hand and ushered her on the way.

"Its alright, I'm fine, you don't need to bother", she tugged her wrist back but he refused to let go.

She kept on protesting as they turn to several hallways. Frustration crept on the back of Azuma's mind, he never wondered before that a girl can refuse his gallantry and the thought of refusal from this girl of the traits he clearly polished, pissed him off. _'I hate girls who are hard to get!'_

When they reached the school clinic he let the nurse busied herself with Kahoko. After a few minutes he heard the curtains sliding on the railing and made his way to check Kahoko.

She was holding a piece of tissue pinching her nose. Azuma helped the nurse to put on the ice bag on top of her nose.

The nurse smiled gently at Azuma, "Thank you for helping Ms. Hino, Mr. Yunoki. By the looks of it she could've passed out anytime soon if you didn't bring her here". She turned to Kahoko who was still pinching her nose, "Don't worry about the nosebleed, it's because of the fever. It will go off soon.", she patted Kahoko's head and excused herself to get the fever meds.

Azuma got curious and reached for Kahoko's hand holding the tissue. "Nosebleed?", he should've kept it out from himself. As soon as he got the sight of red blotches on the white paper he suddenly felt his head spinning and oddly remembering the taste of his lunch on his throat. Half glad that the bleeding already stopped and half nauseous on the horrific sight.

She watched his ashen face turn even whiter, the wooziness is obvious in his face and she noticed how hard he had to keep his calm and collected countenance in front of her. "I'm sorry for letting you go through this again".

He waved his wrist both to shake off the nausea and to tell her that she doesn't need to apologize, "Its just the blood, its so wrong, its only meant to be kept inside the body", he had a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm sorry Azuma", she patted his lowered head guiltily.

The nurse came back to give the meds. She let Kahoko gulp the circular tablets and check if anything is going on. The nod she gave signaled Azuma that she can go.

"Is it alright if I take her back now?", he asked

"No… I can't cause you anymore trouble Azuma, I can manage", she put both of her hands palms side out to protest but to no avail when the nurse said that she needed it.

Once outside the clinic, he took his hands gently to his again and pulled her back towards the General Education building.

"Its okay Azuma, I can go by myself now", she lowered her head sheepishly.

He felt frustrated, had she known that he doesn't do this to other girls would she still try so hard to refuse? In fact, shouldn't she be happy that he's giving her a special treatment?

If she was just any other girl out their. He would first implicate that 'He won't be able to leave her alone' then give her a shot of his gentle eyes, sooner or later he would be able to convince her. If not then, he would just step back, politely accept her request and turn his heels away from her, thinking at the back of his mind, the second he left that girl will tremendously regret it.

To Kahoko, it never was the same. He has this compulsion to go against what he taught himself on proper ethics with girls. He has the tendency to be reckless in front of her and try the next thing that pops in his mind without thinking its possible consequences.

He smirked and stopped.

She nudged on his back failing to see that both of his feet were planted on the floor unmoving. Still she kept her eyes on the floor lacking energy to be inquisitive this time and afraid that she might have offended Azuma for insisting by herself, she read somewhere that if you turn a guy's offer its like turning the guy's ego as well.

She felt him spun to face her, with her mouth still clamped shut, she busied herself looking at the weaving patterns on Azuma's necktie. A finger lifted her chin to face him, she caught his eyes and they held like that for a long time.

She was daze because it felt like dreaming seeing the look of concern on Azuma's face she thought she would never deserve a look like this from him. Not when she exudes normalcy in every pore of her body.

"Do you think this is free? Would I do this if I don't want something back", he bit his lop to prevent them from forming that cunning smile.

Kahoko only heard a woozing sound ringing in her ears. She would still need rest to recover completely. She had no clue what Azuma was saying, even when she tried reading his lips she was still incomprehensive to it. Her guess, he must be talking about how to take better care of herself, those gentle pleasantries he shows among other girls. It strike her for a while if he compelled himself to act like he does or it was in his good nature to be kind and virtuous every now and then. It poked her skepticism when Nami once mentioned that there's no man that exists like Azuma Yunoki.

The obliviousness was clearly plastered in her face. She doesn't have any idea on what he's concocting in that inconspicuous part of the hallway. There's that odd sense of satisfaction on the back of his mind watching how naïve and pure Kahoko was.

"If you don't have any say about this, then stay still while I gather my pay", he whispered in her ear after checking the surroundings.

She was aware now that he's whispering in her ears. Probably saying more about keeping in good health, those stuffs. But the hug on her waist was quite out of place.

He encircled both of his arms on her waist and pull herself closer the fever must be subsiding, he concluded when her warm breath touched the corner of his chin. He then leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek, when he released her he felt her knees buckled and quickly catches her on her side. He watched as her fringes fall sideways covering her half closed eyes and that's when he realized how helpless she was in his arms and that she doesn't have any clue on what was going on. That's when he decided that one day he'll tell her about this unwarranted kiss on the cheek and next time when he kissed her, she would be able to kiss back.

He's going to have a laugh about this later.

She felt him steadied her and abruptly turned his back again. A slight tug on her wrist signaled her that they had resumed walking. She thought if Azuma really had given her a kiss, but quickly dismissed it when the effort to think is too straining for her. She will think about this tomorrow that is if she would still be able to remember it.

Both of them walked her hand on his as they diverged their path on the empty hallway. His lips twisted in a crooked line as he wiped them with back of his had. He looked at the powdery cream color residue on his hand there and then he took the liking of her smooth cheek against his lips just next time without the chalky after taste of foundation

x

'People are like prisms when hit by a light they scatter into different spectrum of colors'. Just like how the light of the day shone on Kahoko's cheeky face all signs of illness ridden out.

Nami thought about the catchy theme that crossed her mind a while ago and made a note to use that on their school organ. She caught Kahoko still looking pale, but radiant, walking towards her with a fancy shopper's paper bag. She mused that it must be the make-up kit she let her borrow from her yesterday after commenting 'How the light of the day was suck out of her face' and that she is in bad need of a touch up to convince everyone that she was fine. Although before that she sympathized with her pressing that she's better off at home rather than in school. But she never conceded, instead she gave her that reassuring smile and in return she took the liberty of lending her her make-up kit.

"How are you feeling, Kahoko?", Nami started.

"Good as new!", she have her a childish grin and stuck her thumb up. "Thanks for this by the way", she handed her the paper bag.

"Good gracious! Thank goodness that you're all cheery and perky again! Yesterday you almost gave me a heart attack showing up on school like that", she blurted, then her eyes soften, "Please next time Kahoko, lay off on stressing yourself once in a while, I don't think I can bear another time looking at you like that"

"School, violin practice and work at the café is really taking its toll on me", she let her gaze drop on the floor. "But its nothing that I can't handle I promise not to make you worry again"

She smiled gently at Kahoko.

"By the way Kahoko, I stopped by at the office a while ago, Mr. Kanazawa and Director Kira told me they wanted to see you after class", Nami said as they stroll to their first class.

"Am I in trouble?", she asked shakily.

"No, of course not, but I heard them talking about a violin duet", she shrugged unable to give the full details.

"A violin duet…", Kahoko repeated.

x

Len found himself staring outside the window. He deliberated for a few seconds on how he felt. He should feel nothing at all but why is he acting like it's a big deal or something. He shifted his position and refocused his eyes to his teacher in front of the room but his eyes were glassy and looked like he was staring at nothing, it's like the lights are on but nobody's home. He was in a far away place all consumed by his trip to the office earlier that day.

"_Hey Len", Mr. Kanazawa called when he spotted Len entering the Music Department Building._

"_Good Morning, Mr. Kanazawa", he greeted mechanically in that stoic face._

"_Director Kira wants to talk to you". He noticed the sudden apprehension in his face. "No worries kiddo you're not on trouble"_

_He was soon sitting inside the director's office facing the glass paneled table and behind it Director Akihiko Kira while Mr. Kanazawa stood comfortably on the side of the table._

"_I won't go for any introductions to you Mr. Tsukimori, I don't want you to be late on your first class", he smiled politely at him._

_Len nodded condescendingly waiting for him to finish._

"_The school festival is coming in two weeks and the dispute between the General Education students and Music Department students," he cocked his head on the side when he emphasized 'music department students', pressing a little bit of a stern look on Len, almost like a father hoping that his son is not one of them. "Seems to be growing… Although it's quite definite that we can take care of these problem by the solutions presented by the faculty members… Mr. Kanazawa here gave us a more creative way to settle matters", he turned to Mr. Kanazawa to give him the cue of explaining the rest to Len._

"_I was thinking that this year you will be the one to perform the opening of the school festival but the catch is that rather than in the past years where only a music student gives the opening theme, this year you're going to perform it with a GenEd student," he scratches his head as he explains. "You can both decide on what piece you're going play"_

"_I can see where you're going for Mr. Kanazawa but how can a three-minute piece help lessen both sides disputes against each other?", he questioned, his voice flat approaching the topic in a formal manner._

"_The opening collaboration will serve like a show to give all of the students the sense that that there's a chance that both GenEd and Music students can work together without throwing a fit in whose better and whose not"_

_Len keened his ears to listen furthermore as Mr. Kanazawa paused, thinking that there's more to come._

"_Think about it", Mr. Kanazawa added, thoughtful. "When the whole school sees a GenEd and a Music student together on stage, it will, for surely start a trend"_

_Len kept his eyes on Mr. Kanazawa giving nods in between sentences while the director sits comfortably on his chair knowing Kanazawa's proposal already._

"_Seeing that a GenEd has participated in a Music Department's activity this school festival it's only proper that the Music Department gives back. That's why this year we will be breaking our old traditions, instead that of from the past years that both GenEd and Music students had been conducting and setting up booths, plays, workshops and fun and activities separately, this year there will be no more factions because both sides are going to be combined in 'all' the activities and both GenEd and Music Department will be working hand in hand together for that one week celebration", Mr. Kanazawa ended it with a grin on the face._

_Len answered back, for once breaking the usual monotony on his face, he gave him a confuse look, his brows were furrowed as he eyed Mr. Kanazawa. He thought, yes indeed that was very creative, but afar from that it was next to impossible. Though Len was the type of person who never gave much attention to the social bickering and frequent verbal scuffle inside his own school. He can already see it clearly that the school festival is going to be a disaster. "M-mr. Kanazawa… how can you be so sure… that everything will… completely work out"_

_The grin widened on his face, almost instantly Len had a bad feeling about this._

"_That's why we have you, a representative of the Music Department, think of you as an ambassador you will be the voice of all your fellow music students, it will be easier and smooth that way, having a student represent each side"_

_The thought had hit him, he still hasn't ask who will be the other student he will be working with, "Who will represent the GenEd?"_

_This time it was Director Kira who spoke, he was holding a list of students, seven to be exact, it was the same list of participants in the concurs. There were five of them who belong to the Music Department and only two who belong to the General Education, Ryotaro Tsuchiura and…_

"_Hino, Kahoko"_

_Len's eyes widened and he can feel his heart beat racing inside his chest, good thing he was able to keep his expression subtle, it wasn't even obvious._

"_I hope you two will give your best, a few evaluators will be coming to audit our school that week we can't afford to let them down", he put the paper down and leaned back on his swivel chair._

_That indicated him that the conversation was over. "Of course", he replied, back to his nonchalant countenance. He made his way out of the office and Mr. Kanazawa followed after him._

_Both of them walked to their first class as Mr. Kanazawa was his first period teacher._

_Len rubbed the middle of his forehead, stressed. "Mr. Kanazawa…", he said with a slight disapproval in his tone._

"_It can't be help kiddo, the director hand picked you"_

_He straightened his posture, collecting himself together. "Why can't it be Azuma?", he asked seriously. "He's the Music Government Organizations' president"_

_Yes he was right Azuma Yunoki should be perfect for the job. He's got enough charisma to win over both GenEd and Music students all the way. But rather Mr. Kanazatwa reminded him about the banner hanging above the school gate. There written in big cursive letters the name of his mother, Hamai Misa._

He sighed and looked at the clock only then that he noticed that the first period is almost over. When Mr. Kanazawa left the class he quickly stood up and caught up with him in the hallway.

"I have another thing in mind Mr. Kanazawa"

x

Kahoko interrupted her afternoon routine of practice and found herself sitting inside the director's office looking at Mr. Kanazawa who was currently absorbed discussing their part on the school's festival. Kahoko listened intently while stealing a glance on the person beside her.

The afternoon sun was oozing from the window hitting the white pristine cloth that was the uniform of the music students. She stared at the person beside her half listening half thinking, it must be something to have that uniform in your back. The aura that these people give off wherever they go is incredible, they always keep their chin high and their back still straight though they carry different boxes to contain their chosen instruments and that aura shone even more brightly with their white uniform. Proud, yes they are, her schoolmates in GenEd vehemently disgusts it, but Kahoko was right thinking about it positively that they have the right to feel so knowing that these people has enormous background to music and that they have the skill and talent to match it. She compared herself, in contrast to them she wore a black and grey uniform that she thought was duller when she's wearing it. It was like she's a stranger in her new found land. Who is she? Mixing with these people but just another novice trying to be good at something they've already mastered countless of times. Though she loved her violin more than she realized and desired to be even better at it if she's capable she will never be at par with this people.

Kahoko thought grimly on herself. But when she heard Mr. Kanazawa mentioned co-participation of GenEd and Music Department her mood lightened up. It's like waving the white flag for a momentary seize fire. She laughed inside her mind on her description. If there is such thing as neutrality, she pondered further, she belonged to that group and that she's not the only one who wants to be clean on both sides, a lot of students wanted the field inequality to end already, its been going on and on ever since she entered on her first year and when someone asked who started the fight nobody even knows. So when Mr. Kanazawa asked them if they both of them were amenable, there were no further questions to ask.

She glanced again on her companion. There was a fleeting moment where both of their eyes locked and then they both smiled endearingly with each other. They both turned to Mr. Kanazawa to give their nod of approval.

"So here's the deal, we're going to play two musical pieces on the first day of the school festival, both of you will come first. You can pick any pieces you like, it's your choice", said Mr. Kanazawa. "Not only that but the two of you will also be acting as spokesperson for both GenEd and Music Department, organize everything, you can pull strings with the committees that are already present in this school, Kahoko, I know you and Nami Amou are good friends, you can use her newspaper staff for a while, Megumi, I already talked to Mr. Ousaki, you can use the orchestra club members."

Both of the girls nodded.

"I will be the Head Organizer for the school festival this year, so if anything goes feel free to consult me okay?"

They nodded again.

"The director will be happy", he glanced the empty chair behind the table, probably doing the afternoon rounds.

"Kahoko", Megumi spoke in her sweet voice. "How about we check with our committees today? You can go to Nami Amou and I'll see if Kazuki Hihara is on the Orchestra club, is that okay with you?"

"Of course, or course!", Kahoko replied humbly on Megumi's politeness.

"So I'll see you tomorrow to start our practice then?", she said with a gentle smile on her face.

Kahoko smiled back reassuringly.

Megumi was the first to leave the room after she bowed to Mr. Kanazawa and waved goodbye to Kahoko.

Kahoko soon followed. Her hand was already on the doorknob when it hit her. "Mr. Kanazawa, I hope you don't mind me asking… But Nami told me this morning that she heard you talking about a violin duet?"

"Oh, that one. Well we had a few amendments. Originally, the plan was that you and Len are going to play a piece together. But Len came up with another idea, he said that it was better if both of you should play one violin piece each with a piano accompanist. Two girls on the first half of the program and two boys on the second half of the program both composing one student from the GenEd and also one from the Music Department", he furrowed his brows hoping that his explanation didn't confused her. "Did I say it right, did you understand it?"

"You mean like me a GenEd playing the violin and Megumi from the Music Department as my accompanist"

"Exactly", Mr. Kanazawa exclaimed.

Kahoko smiled. "Thank you for making me a part of this Mr. Kanazawa, I'll do my best"

"I know you will kiddo, that's why I recommended you to the director"

"Thank you again Mr. Kanazawa", without further adieu she waved him goodbye and exited the room.

x

The sunkissed grass on the open field shines vibrantly as the summer air tugs them from their roots. There were only few students who were left packing the remainders from their last game. Len was sitting idly in the second bleacher from the soccer lawn. He watched a ball being kicked to midair and it flew halfway to the other side of the lawn. From his gaze downwards to the ball he lifted it up only to see two GenEd girls talking together. The one has long curly chestnut hair, whom he recognized as the School Organ's president and the other has ruby colored wavy hair that reached passed her shoulders. A gulp from his throat was almost audible when he dared himself to look at her. She's not wearing a make-up today unlike the last time he saw her. He watched her fringe as the summer air swept them gently revealing her honey colored eyes. He didn't know that he has sharp vision up until he realized that he was staring at her uncurled lashes and when she batted them their shadows cascaded on her cheeks which are a bit pale but has that subtle blush on them, natural without the make-up. She looked prettier without the make-up and embellishment. A tug from her cheeks told him that she was smiling. He now leaned forward his feet parted equally and let his elbows rest on both knees. He purposely covered his face from the space between his nose and his mouth to his chin a kind of a reminder on where not to look at, if she's not wearing a make-up, definitely she's not wearing something to protect her lips from the depths of his mind. He can only do so little with that self control he was raised to, before this it's record was spotless and clean up until his faint recollection of a childhood curiosity sparked like a flame and she was like coal adding more heat to the fire. Though he hadn't failed -yet, to let his mind loose on frolicking random ventures about possible things one small part of the face can do. But every time he sees her its like he's always at a precipice one small step and he can dive head first leaving all sanity behind. He felt ashamed looking at her right now, so pure and innocent, she doesn't deserve his thoughts because she's the girl who deserves respect, that's why he vowed to himself that no matter what happen he will do anything 'he means anything' to prevent him from thinking the latter.

The sun was now setting as shadows looms closer to the ground. He still sat unmovable, gazing from the corner of his eyes afraid that someone might pay close attention to who's he staring at. He noticed how the hue of the sun colored her, she looked beautiful, he won't wonder if there are a lot of guys who are admiring her.

He collected himself and stood up when he spotted the person he wants to talk to. He walk towards him and every stride closer to him he got rid all of the unnecessary expressions. He now stood up face to face with him with apathy and stoicism. Looking at him right now contemptuously the young man greeted him.

"Len"

"Ryotaro…", he glared.

x

* * *

Gya! My grammar crashed down by the end of this chapter. Gyah! Sighs anyways so that's chapter two. To be clear with the pairings its mainly, of course LenxKaho, a little bit of AzumaxKaho and there will be other pairings such as RyoxKaho and RyoxNami, maybe, I'm not sure yet but maybe.

So that's that, I hope you liked chapter two. If not, er, I can't believe I'm going to say this but criticisms are accepted, grr, I still can't believe I'm saying this! Just don't be harsh, please, please, don't be harsh. Break it to me gently, hehe.

If you have questions as well feel free to ask, I'll try to answer them. Hehe.

Thank you! Thank you for reading. ^.^

Wait. I almost forgot. The reason why I entitled this Like to Keep It Simple is because boys like to keep it simple. Trust me girls they like to keep it simple, no this or that, they don't care how many make up you put to accentuate your features, they like it simple, natural! So next time you put make-up do it for other girls alike, make yourself prettier so that they can envy you, that you can look better than them! Hahaha. Anyways that's what I think, if anyone objects, remember don't be harsh, please, please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the first time I'll be loading a chapter through my phone, if something goes wrong lemme know from your reviews and I'll try to fix it right away (so you know what that means, review is ALWAYS A MUST ^_^). And by the way, I write LCDO on first name basis, I have no idea what characters should I put the –kun, -san, -chan, -senpais, -senseis (so mind if you teach me those? ^_^). And lastly feel free to strangle, beat or better yet kill me if you must for putting this off for so long, I don't have any valid reasons to present to you, I already ran out of those ages ago. So here goes after gazillion months of waiting it's already out of dark and into the lights of . *laughs hysterically* Read on.

Chapter 3 – Ethics

When Mr. Kanazawa rethought Len's suggestion the first thing that popped out in his mind is who will be their accompanist? He rubbed his chin still thinking and when he turned to the young man he immediately understood that he came prepared with his own solution on his side. Confident that he chose well for himself Mr. Kanazawa gave him a nod. The only thing that's left on his mind is who will be Kahoko's accompanist.

x

It was obvious who Len picked, considering his performance on the concurs it was an easy option, heck, there was no option at all since he's the only GenEd he knew who can play the piano and that how he was too anxious looking for cracks so that he can find another way around the whole situation of being paired with Kahoko. With the rapidity of his mind he quickly decided that it would be Ryotaro Tsuchiura.

"Len"

"Ryotaro," he glared.

Here stood two young men towering equally each other. At the moment their gazes were affixed to each other their eyes slightly narrowing into slits but their foreheads didn't wrinkle further when Ryotaro's voice rolled into a laugh.

"The hell man! Don't look at me like that," he forced out in between laughs.

Len smiled also but it didn't reach his eyes. "I hope you're not too busy with soccer practice these days," he said indifferently.

"We're going to have a big game on the school festival. Wait, I'll take a wild guess that you didn't came here just to inquire on my practice right?"

Len only cocked his head and smirked at him smugly. "Of course I did," he snickered.

Ryotaro rolled his eyes away from him as he lifted his knapsack from the ground and sling it on one of his shoulders. He is well aware that sarcasm is the flavor of his voice right now. He began to walk to the exit and Len followed few steps behind.

"What? You suddenly decided to be friends now and walk out of school with me?" Ryotaro said to match his sarcasm equally.

"Mother is missing her 'piano buddy', she asked if you can come for dinner"

Ryotaro looked at him unsurprised. It has been Len's mother's habit to invite him for dinner some day of every week.

"I hope you brought a change of clothes, mother won't appreciate it if you come to dinner like that," Len raised his eyebrows when he scanned Ryotaro from head to toe in his soccer uniform.

"You mean you won't appreciate it. What's with you and your etiquette? Your mother will never care what I wear on the dinner table," he grunted.

"It's nice to have some civility sometimes. If only you went to etiquette school with me, you would know."

He flung his hands in midair before they settled on the back of his head then glanced Len who's now walking beside him. "Etiquette school? Those are for girls, man."

Len abruptly turned towards him his eyes narrowing precariously.

"I'm just saying, okay chill." He shrugged.

Ryotaro's attempt to settle the mood of his companion was left in vain, seeing him still giving him 'looks that could kill' he tried to digress to a much lighter subject. "So how are you doing these days?" He hoped that his inquiry will not excite anymore of his very short temper.

"It's fine, nothing much, just the usual." Len replied keeping the evenness of his voice though at the back of his mind he was rattling furiously at his conclusions on Ryotaro's remark, etiquette school equals girls. He needed to slap himself mentally and through his tightly clamped jaw he wanted to blurt out so badly that he isn't as pansy as he think he is.

There's nothing but a pause on Ryotaro's side so Len continued, "I wasn't bluffing when I asked you if you're busy on soccer these days.

Ryotaro looked at Len. The passiveness of his face told him that all kidding are aside right now.

"I know that by now you already heard my participation on the school festival." Len heard him utter an 'Mm-mm'. "I needed an accompanist, I hope you can balance your time with me rehearsing while practicing with the soccer team."

"Ww-Wait!" He exclaimed, his face a bit crumpled. How can this guy be so direct, he haven't asked for his approval yet and now he's assuming that he will easily agree on what he was saying. "I haven't said yes yet Len."

The expression on his face was so adamant and was made even firmer with him keeping that stoic face right back at him.

Ryotaro pinch the creasing line in between his brows trying to dispel the stress building up inside his head. "Len…," he began as if trying to scold him.

"I don't have any other choice." He said plainly.

"You can't bring this up to me like this," his voice trembled a little bit.

Len heaved a sigh. "It just came out suddenly and Mr. Kanazawa said it's suppose to be a joint participation between a GenEd and a Music student how else could I choose when you're the only GenEd I know who can be my accompanist?"

"Well it's impossible that the Mr. Kanazawa haven't chose anyone for you or maybe given you an option," he tried to argue. "Oh come on Len…"

There was a flicker of anxiety that crossed his face for a moment, he wondered if Ryotaro noticed it but he still managed to reply calmly. "You are the only option that's why I picked you."

It's going to be a hard time juggling in between this especially now that the soccer team is now on its high preparing both the school festival and the upcoming regional tournament being held each year. Ryotaro gritted his teeth, how he wished right now that he was playing baseball rather than soccer so he can whack the bat on Len's head to knock some sense out of him.

"You're being selfish Len," there was that tone of indignation in his voice.

"I know, I know… Look if it would help I…" he said earnestly, "I got two front row tickets on a Chopin's piano concert."

He raised an eyebrow not sure if he's going to bite in his bribe. He flexed his arm in a certain angled position and quickly hooked it on Len's neck bringing his head down towards him to ruffle that blue hair.

He exasperated a low grunt on Ryotaro's usual playfulness. "My hair…!" He complained.

Ryoutaro eased his arm out for the boy to compose a little. Fixing the knot of his tie then combing the hair, his friend cheerily disorganized, with his hands.

"You drive a hard bargain my friend."

Len smirked triumphantly, he knows how Ryotaro tick and nothing beats it like a good classical concert to push him. Well, except girls that is. He thinks he's a weird cross between someone who's a huge fan of classical music and a very good player at the opposite sex indeed. Heck this guy goes to multiple speed dating sessions in a month and every week he goes out twice to date a girl or two. He often invited him to go on a double date with girls he recently met so that he can have a little bit of social life but he found no interest in his hobby and refuses every time asked. He cautioned him one time that he is turning this in a bad habit. Len knew Ryotaro understood exactly what he meant. He received a pat on the shoulder from him and calmly said, '_Im a one time deal, I don't cheat'_. He didn't know why he was sticking his nose to his business but there was that time when Ryotaro asked him again, telling him that he just met two girls from the other school across town. Much to Ryotaro's shock Len tersely said 'Yes' and went out to meet their dates the following weekend.

The date was set on a common fast-food joint. When their dates arrived Len did not bother too much and only said 'Hi' while Ryotaro got in to his gentleman antics greeting and complimenting the two young ladies and offer them a seat afterwards. The chatter began and it was mostly directed to Ryotaro while Len was on the background listening and observing him looking for hints that might say he's going down to the dangerous path of hard flirting. The thing that made Len agree to come in the first place is to see if Ryotaro didn't lie when he said 'he doesn't cheat' jumping quickly to the conclusion seeing that he had a lot on his plate and its impossible for him not to be a two timer. But judging on the actual situation right now, it seemed that he had proved himself wrong. Ryotaro was seated right across him, his body slightly inclined towards his date having a friendly chat, it wasn't like what Len saw on the telly or the movies where guys flirt and say outrageous flowery compliment to flatter the girl and make her squeal enough to go somewhere inconspicuous to grope the girl's busty chest or maybe pinch those squishy butt. What he saw instead is like a normal conversation, lively enough to spark both of their interest on the topic and plain somehow that their just simply talking about common random events that recently happen to each of them. There was that one second that Ryotaro looked at him and jerked his head infinitesimally signaling him to talk as well to the waiting girl beside him. Len momentarily glance his own supposed to be date, she smiled at him meekly, Len didn't took any regard of it and went back to stare outside the busy street. Len's date was slightly pissed and she inched her chair further away from him. On Len's peripheral vision he wondered why Ryotaro smacked his head.

Len's motive to come lead to another thing in particular. True, that he might care enough for Ryotaro's sake but not to the extent that they can call each other good friends for caring so, there's that odd inkling that rang around when he put their relationship on that word. Nonetheless, just for the sake of not being mushy, he reasoned, it's for their decency, or –his decency, he doesn't want to hang around players who does chick for pastime or people with bad influences. Self-preservation he thought.

Secondly, he was aware that whenever his mother and Ryotaro talked about the girls he dates, both of them were exchanging weird glances. One time he saw his mother stood up and put one hand on Ryotaro's shoulder saying, _'It's all up to you don't let him cross the other side'_. What did she mean by that? And then he heard scattered words from their tête-à-tête, 'Don't-Him_-_Gay-Get-Girlfriend!'

Len nearly trip on the first climb on the three stepped stairs up to their doorway. They already made it to his house. Ryotaro being the occasional visitor let himself in when he clicked the doorknob Len followed.

"Good evening Aunt Misa… We're home," Ryotaro greeted first.

"Good evening mother"

Len's mother popped from the dining room. "I'm glad you made it Ryotaro, why don't you two settle down first? I'm almost finish setting up the table." She said as she lay down a couple of cutleries.

"Yes mother, we'll be down in a bit," replied Len at the foot of the stair case while following Ryotaro.

When he reached his room Ryotaro was already there waiting for him to unlock the door.

"Hurry up I'm starving." Ryotaro said impatiently.

Len purposely slowed his pace to piss him. "I told you to get a change of clothes."

"Knowing you who doesn't even have an ounce to wait I didn't bother."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you borrow one of my clothes again?" He looked at him warily and slightly disgusted.

"Hey don't look at me like I have some disease or bad odor or something."

"I just don't want ketchup stains on my clothes, okay?" Len unlocked his door and Ryoutaro followed.

"Why, did Aunt think that it was another one of those lipstick smudges?" He teased as he gave himself a chuckle.

Len grabbed a pair of pants and buttoned up tee-shirt from his closet and tossed it angrily straight to Ryotaro's face. Len banged his bathroom door to change leaving Ryotaro clutching his stomach from laughter.

x

When Len came down for dinner Ryotaro was already there helping his mother bring the food to the table. There was still that frown plastered on Len's face and Ryotaro felt responsible to console him. He took a step towards Len and formed his hand into a loose fist then raised it on the right level, "Are we cool man?" He waited for Len's affirmation.

Len did the same thing as well and tapped Ryotaro's fist with his own ball of knuckles.

"So when do we start practicing?" Ryotaro inquired.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon, I haven't decided what piece we're going to play yet."

"How about Chopin? I'm always good at Chopin," Ryotaro suggested.

"No you've already done Chopin on the concours."

"Oh yeah you're right, 'La Chanson de L'adieu' with Kahoko"

He froze at the mere mention of her name.

Ryotaro didn't seem to notice. "Hey why don't we go to Uncle Minami's shop tomorrow and look over some of his CD's and music scores over there?"

Len cleared his throat in an attempt to move again. "Why not? Tomorrow then at Uncle Minami." He said stiffly.

x

That night after the dinner when Len already bid his good bye with Ryotaro, Len stole some alone time in their veranda before going up to bed. He found himself still shaken, unable to sit still so he was walking restlessly back and forth then sitting down again and when the tension gets too high he goes back to walk some more. He clamped his hands together in front of him to try to contain himself. Though things are already settled with him and Ryotaro, he can't sway himself enough to care less when the mere mention of her name stuns him. And yet still he couldn't help going back to what had transpired that very day.

That little incident in the practicing hall was still left lingering in his mind and every time he focus too much about it that little leash that's holding his self control seems to loosen and what better way to prevent that than avoiding the very person causing it. Call it as an act of cowardice but it's the first time he ever felt this way, that he surprised even himself to feel so detached on that natural path that he should've approach this matter, that he is in no way of knowing how to react, express or how to truly feel at times like this or maybe this is how it 'really' feels on being in that complex puberty and 'wild hormones on the loose' their teacher once mentioned during sex-ed. Damn puberty, damn hormones, he is well in the way of being depersonalized, he doesn't act like this! He had a good scratch on the back of his head upon his self directed vexation. He now slowed his pace, relaxing, filling his lungs with air, helpless at the moment there's only little he can muster with the respect he was now trying to hold on her.

x

Morning came and Len found himself heading to the teacher's lounge room. When he open the door he thought that the room was still empty, perhaps its still too early in the morning, so he let himself in thinking that Mr. Kanazawa would arrive any minute soon.

There was a moderate sized sofa over there, in front of it a low-rise rectangular table, a TV on the wall and a few computers by the side. There were also a couple of round tables in the room surrounded by three or four chairs, one table in particular caught his attention. Adjacent to that table is a window, overhanged by a curtain being swayed sinuously by the morning breeze the light slightly being dimmed and brightened every time the crevice of the curtain moves with the wind.

He didn't gasp but was still surprise to find a collective mop of red hair on that table, her body stooped from the chair she was sitting in towards the table in a sleeping position.

The subtlety and the emptiness of the room made him afraid to move for he thought that any movement he does or any sound he makes will wake her up. But he weighed the options, he thinks it's very rude for a teacher to come to the room and find a student sleeping, so he's putting himself the responsibility of waking her up, plus he can't deny to himself that even his own feet were itching to stride towards her.

He left his violin case on the rectangular table as he passed it by. When he was already at hands reach to tap her shoulder and wake her up he hesitated seeing how she was napping peacefully with her eyes gently close and her head tucked in both of her arms. Five minutes he told himself as he gives the girl more time to ease up that building crease under her eyes. Normally, he would tell himself to scram because it's very impolite to watch someone sleep but went completely against it, not sure why, when he kneeled to level face to face with her. Good thing that she was tucked in her arms obscuring the part he dreaded to see but enough to get a good view of her face. He reminded himself the respect he was holding towards her and for now that was enough to hush up his craving hands to brush away the strands of hair that had fallen in her face and tuck it behind her ears.

Enough sightseeing for now. He motioned to stand up and wait for the remaining five minutes on the far corner of the room, away from her. Halfway standing up, he failed to realize that she was slipping at the edge of the table ready to fall in any second now, Len acted on his fastest reflexes, quickly he got back from his kneeling position, his arms now open ready to brace her fall.

There was a soft thud when Kahoko's head collided with Len's chest instantly waking her up from her sleep but still groggy that she stayed for a while in that position with Len's loose arm supporting her. It felt weird that it didn't hurt when she hit the floor. She rubbed her eyes to focus her vision to only see a white uniform up close. Her legs were sprawled on the floor and her head was shoved lightly on a music student's uniform. It took a little longer for the familiarity to strike her but soon recognized that it was Len who caught her before she fall.

Len stayed frozen as she stirred about in his arms orienting herself. It horrified him there was nothing more to cover her lips not only that but the way her face laid on his chest and the proximity of the part of her he dreaded made his reflexes kick up again and pushed her away from him before she can recoil. He regretted doing that for a moment for he knew he pushed her too hard and might have hurt her. He was about to muffle an apology but when he looked at her he couldn't find his tongue through those glorious lips. All he could find is thinking how it might feel when his tongue licks those plumps. Shit. He slapped himself mentally and sharply turned away from her.

An apology was soon heard but it was from her. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Len." She didn't know what to feel, to panic or to be embarrassed. She kept apologizing countlessly and realized that she also needed to say thank you from what he had done.

"Its nothing," he said in a low tone. "It's time for you to wake up anyway."

She picked up the spitefulness in his voice, she must've offended him badly. "I'm sorry," she said lastly. She only saw him nod infinitesimally and walked to the farther end of the room.

The silence was deafening. Len was always that kind of person who doesn't feel the need to speak, he was contented with his own silence. What's the point of opening your mouth when you have nothing good to say anyway. But now he was fidgeting, rambling furiously inside his mind thinking some things that might strike a conversation with her. _'Say something you idiot'_. He scolded himself.

It was getting awkward by the second, the clock ticked slowly when she resumed her sit back at the table. Len was not the only one who wanted to break the silence, she wanted to say something as well to lighten up the mood but she doesn't know how to begin.

Timing was perfect when Mr. Kanazawa pushed the door quickly noticing the two. "You guys are here early."

Both of them stood up and greet their teacher in unison. "Good morning Mr. Kanazawa."

Megumi followed behind him and entered the room.

Mr. Kanazawa scanned the room. "Where's Ryotaro, Len?" He asked as the boy came closer.

"Soccer. I'll just tell him what you're going to tell us later."

"Gather up then." He motioned them to the sofa.

Len waited for the two ladies to be seated. He terribly wished that Kahoko would sit on the other end of the sofa making Megumi the border between the two of them. But luck was working against him today when Megumi rushed up at the other end of the sofa, thus, leaving Kahoko on the middle and him to be seated next to her. Len sweated at the back of his neck and reluctantly took his place beside her nearly sitting at the edge of his sit ready to sprang up the second this meeting is over.

Mr. Kanazawa only repeated what he said on both partners yesterday and went on discussing events during the school festival, then handed them copies of the program schedules.

Len was completely lost halfway when Mr. Kanazawa began with the proceedings of the program. It was hard to keep his concentration especially when most of it is directed to keep his mind away from a frenzied daydream with the person beside him. The best solution is to sit as far as he can, away from her, not to throw any side glances on her side and again placing his hand below nose to chin, hoping that would help to repressed his thoughts about her lips.

The anxiety is lighter on Kahoko's side. Though a little bit of awkwardness is still hanging on that growing space between them. She glanced him momentarily only with her eyes, noticing that he's covering half of his face just like he didn't want to smell something bad on the air. That made her self conscious, she took a bath this morning and even put on her favorite perfume, she cupped her hand on her mouth to check for her breath, it smelled fine, she remembered brushing her teeth after she ate this morning and she's absolutely sure that her armpits doesn't stink. So why is he covering his face like that?

"Kahoko?" Mr. Kanazawa inquired, waiting for her response.

She remembered him asking if she had talked to Nami for her and her staff to give them a hand at organizing the activities before she checked on her personal hygiene. "Yes, Mr. Kanazawa they are absolutely available."

"And Megumi, the Orchestra Club?"

Megumi smiled and give him a thumb's up.

"Alright then, so you know the catch, both clubs will be combined. No GenEd should be working with another GenEd, no music student should be working with another music student, try your best for your groups to get along together."

He glanced on Len's side. "Len are you sure Ryotaro's soccer team is not available?"

"There hands are full with the regional's Mr. Kanazawa, but I'll see to it if you and Ryotaro can talk about it later, but if you need extra hands…" He finally looked on both of the girls' direction. "I would be glad to help." He said looking at Megumi, avoiding any unnecessary eye contact with Kahoko.

Kahoko pouted feeling left out.

When Mr. Kanazawa noticed the time he quickly closed the meeting. The first one who got up was Len, the other students followed and were already on their feet. Mr. Kanazawa told them that if any of them were late, tell their teacher that the tabs on him.

Len walked as fast as he can to his first period, not that he's going to be late, the only way that's going to happen is if Mr. Kanazawa has some secret portal from the teachers lounge to his class.

"Len wait!" Kahoko called when she was out of the doorway.

'_Oh, great.'_ It's like he wanted to run when he heard her voice. "What is it?" He hissed not turning around to face her.

"Uhm…" She hesitated, her eyes glued on to the floor. "You forgot your bag."

Reluctantly he turned to his heels not knowing how to reach for his suit case since Kahoko got her fingers wrap around the handle. In one fluid motion he took a hold of his suit case avoiding any prolonged contact with her. "Thanks." He moved back from walking to his class again. Hearing footsteps behind his back he had the urge to ask if she was following him but immediately pushed it out, less talk, less mistake. But that was thrown out of the window when she spoke again.

"This is also the way to my first class." She pointed out at the end of the hallway.

He merely nodded, his intentions geared not to engage further on the conversation.

At their turning point in the hallway she bid goodbye and apologize once more to what had happen earlier and muttered another 'thanks'.

He groaned inwardly, when will she stop unnerving him.

"Kaho-" calling her by her first name was odd because it felt being too familiar with her. "Hino," he settled. "Why won't you stop bothering me and yourself with your countless apologies? We only have less than five minutes for our classes to start."

"But-"

He held a finger to cut her, his eyebrows twitching from her incessant excuses. "Look, its nothing, okay? So don't make a big deal out of it."

Kahoko stood there watching his back. She wanted to protest, but that would piss him off probably and then she will go apologize for that again and will further more piss him and she will apologize again. The cycle goes on and on.

The bell rang. "Hino? What are you waiting for? You're going to make me late. Go!"

She bit back another 'I'm sorry'. "I'll see you later then…"

The trepidation wasn't completely gone yet but greatly diminished when he called her indifferently by her last name. As weird as it gets he felt more composed acting like that around her. Being mean was a bad thing he realized even that to himself but it was odd that it was less asphyxiating when he hissed some of his points to her. Finally, he had found out how to combat his growing preoccupation with her, being mean and obnoxious is alright, when the end justifies the means, though the means is intrinsically evil in nature, _Evil is such a strong word!_ But that's how they explain it in his Ethics subject in etiquette school, when the end produces a greater or an equal effect than the mean everything is solely based on the outcome. Hence, the morality of the subject doesn't stand on the action itself but on the outcome of that action, Rule of Consequentialism. He just summarized a whole worth of semester's subject. _Hah! In your face Ryotaro who says etiquette school are for girls only. It comes handy every time._


End file.
